Magus
Magus, known in Japan as , is the dark wizard waging war against the Kingdom of Guardia in 600 A.D. Magus was originally Janus ( in the Japanese version), the young prince of Zeal in the Dark Ages of 12000 B.C. After an encounter with Lavos as a boy, he was sent through a time gate to the Middle Ages. Vindictive and vengeful against Lavos, and eternally concerned over the fate of his sister Schala, he is portrayed as brooding, potent, and gloomy. In the Middle Ages, Magus was found and raised by Ozzie, and eventually become the leader of the Mystics. His reasons for starting his war against Guardia are left in the English version, in the Japanese version he said he was trying to gain power. During the war, he killed Cryus, and when he met Glen, he turned him into anthropomorphic Frog. He was attempting to summon Lavos during the war, and while the Mystics believed it was to help them win the war, Magus' real intentions were to summon Lavos so he could take his revenge on it. Eventually, after Frog gains the Masamune, the heroes (whom believed that Magus created Lavos because Lavos was said to have appeared in the Middle Ages) go to confront Magus in his castle. After fighting through his minions, he is fought and defeated. After hearing that he was believed to being trying to create Lavos, Magus informs the heroes that he was only trying to summon him. After this everyone is sucked by a Time Gate. While the heroes were sent to 650000000 BC, Magus was sent back his own time. During this time, because of his knowledge of the future, Magus was able to convince his mother Queen Zeal that he was powerful oracle. His aim during this period was bide his time until the point where Lavos appeared and kill it. When he appears on screen at this point, he is wearing a dark blue cloak the mostly conceals his appearance, but if one looks close enough they can see Magus' boot showing. When the heroes appear in the Dark Ages, Magus, out spite for them, convinces Zeal that they are threats that have to eliminated, leading to a battle with Dalton's Boss Golem. Whether the Golem wins or loses, the heroes are captured. Schala, however, is able to convince him to spare them, leading them to be sent through the time gate the entered in, and after which Schala seals the gate shut. The heroes later return using the Epoch and enter the Ocean Palace where Zeal is trying to harness Lavos power with the Mammon Machine. Magus was also there, know that Lavos would appear. After Lavos breaks into the Ocean Palace, Magus throws off his disguise and tries to fight it, but is quickly overwhelmed, but survives. After Chrono is killed by Lavos, Schala opens a portal that allows everyone to escape. He can be recruited anytime after defeating the Blackbird. He is found in North Cape (meeting him is still an essential part of the story), and Frog must be in the party. After a short argument (in which Magus mocks Chrono for trying to fight Lavos), Magus will ask Frog if he wishes to fight, or the whole party if they want to fight him if Frog isn't a member. If Frog refuses (if he does, his reason is that he knows killing Magus won't bring Chrono and Cyrus back), Magus will join the party as they start to leave, not actually giving them a choice of letting him or not. Regardless of choice, he tells the heroes that there may be a way to revive Chrono with the aid of the Guru of time. Although, Magus is an optional character, he is nonetheless an iconic cast member of Chrono Trigger with many fans, and he has appeared in three GameFAQs character battles. In one of the New Game + endings (achieved if Lavos if defeated before fighting Magus), Frog is seen going to confront Magus, while he is preparing a ritual, the purpose of which is unknown, though he states his fight with Frog with decide the fate of the world. The two them battle, the fight happening off-screen. After that, a figure with a cape is seen standing on top of Magus' castle, but it isn't known if it's him or Frog. The word "Magus" is the singular form of the word "magi", a Latin word serving as the root of the English equivalents "mage," "magic," and "magician." Magus's Japanese name Maō translates roughly to "demon king" and is more clearly identified as a title rather than a name. Magus appears in Radical Dreamers as Gil, a shadowy and handsome member of the Radical Dreamers thieving group. He is depicted as masked and mysterious, though gentle and cultured. He has the ability to slip in and out of the shadows of the night at will. Magus as Gil was also slated to appear in Chrono Cross. However, as development of the game progressed, designers decided it would be too difficult to integrate his complex story into the plot. His character, renamed Guile (Alf in the Japanese version, possibly in reference to Magus' former pet cat Alfador), was thus altered to remove his Magus identity and was left in with no back-story, existing merely as a competent magician seeking enigma in the islands of El Nido. Missing Piece includes a number of discarded character designs for Guile, including one which is more-or-less analogous to Magus' appearance in Chrono Trigger (cloak, pointed ears, etc.), as well as one in which he appears as a teenage boy. As it stands, Magus is only mentioned in a letter to Kid from Lucca, in which she assures Kid not to worry as "Janus" is probably watching over her. Gil appears in Chrono Cross only in an easter egg designating the events of Radical Dreamers as having taken place in an alternate dimension. In the English version of this easter egg, Gil is referred to as "Magil". Abilities When fought as a boss, Magus has a magical barrier that protects from magic unless a specific element that he's vulnerable to is used. He will indicate which element when he casts a spell, he will be vulnerable to the opposite, after which he will switch the element he's vulnerable to. Because the player can only use 3 characters in a battle (during the fight with Magus, for plot reasons one of them has to be Frog), it's impossible to have a counter to every element, but fortunately, even if he isn't hit with the element opposite to what he uses, he will eventually change the barrier's weakness anyways. Eventually, Magus will switch to just using his Shadow attacks, including his most powerful spell, Dark Matter, an utterly devastating attack at this point in the game. When Magus is fought, he's by far the most powerful enemy fought up that point, possess very strong attacks, and far more HP then any previous boss (his HP is 6666). If the player chooses to fight him in 12,000 BC, the fight won't be any different except that Magus won't have his barrier. He will be a much easier enemy since his abilities and stats are the same when is fought in 600 AD. When Magus joins the party, his HP takes a massive drop, but his damage dealing increases. He fights using a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scythe scythe as a weapon. His overall function is as a Black Mage type character (dealing damage with magic), but his physical stats are still higher then those of Marle and [Lucca . He's the only character in Chrono Trigger that uses techs that aren't all the same, making him more versatile. His own unique Shadow damage techs are among the most powerful in the game, especially his Dark Matter spell, which is comparable to Chrono's Luminere in power. His only major weakness is that he has no dual techs. Because Magus' element is Shadow, he's vulnerable to Heaven/Lightning/Light damage, though as a boss he didn't have this vulnerability. Single Techs *'Lighting 2' "Damage enemies with Lighting"- Same tech that Crono can learn, deals lighting damage to all enemies. Magus has this tech when recruited *'Ice 2' "Damage enemies with Ice"- Same tech that Marle can learn, deals ice damage to all enemies. Magus has this tech when recruited. *'Fire 2' "Damage enemies with Fire"- Same tech that Lucca can learn, deals fire damage to all enemies. Magus has this tech when recruited. *'Dark bomb' "Damage enemies with Darkbomb"- Deals shadow damage to enemies in proximity to target. Magus has this tech when recruited. *'Magic Wall' "Ups ally's Magic defense"- Protects one ally with a shield which reduces magic damage for several turns. *'Dark Mist' "Damage enemies with Darkmist"- Deals shadow damage to all enemies. Magus must learn this. *'Black Hole' "Power of Life/Death"- Opens a black hole on the battleground, all enemies are at risk of being sucked in. Does not work on bosses or other enemies immune to instant death. Magus must learn this. *'Dark Matter' "Black Magic Damage"- Deals shadow damage to all enemies. Magus must learn this. It is his strongest single tech Triple Techs *'DarkEternal' "Ultimate Dark Bomb"- Deals various magic damage to all enemies. Requires Magus know Dark Matter, have Marle (with Fire 2) and Lucca (with Ice 2) in the party and one of them has the Black Rock equipped. *'Omega Flare' "Ultimate Laser"- Deals various magic damage to all enemies. Requires Magus know Dark Bomb, have Lucca (with Flare) and Robo (with Laser Spin) in the party and one of them has the Blue Rock equipped. References Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Chrono Trigger bosses Category:Chrono Trigger characters Category:Playable characters